


Tony's new family

by lukemoss1998



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Brother Thor, Brother clint, Daddy Steve, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mommy Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998





	1. Little Tony

The avengers were saving the earth again from Loki. Until Tony made a mistake and insulted the god, Loki casted his revenge and covered Stark in a cloud of green smoke and disappeared right before Thor's hammer could hit him. Tony appeared on the ground the armor opens and a lot of smoke as a smaller version of Tony could be seen. Steve runs over to the opened armor and find's Tony next to the iron man armor. " Tony are you OK, are you hurt do I need to get shields medical team over or anything ". "Steve let Tony get a word in will you". Yeah your right Clint.


	2. Young Tony stark

S-steve something's wrong I can't use my armer and I really want to kill Loki no offense Thor but I really hate your brother. Said Tony.  
See cap Tony's fine even if he is a kid. Said Clint


End file.
